


A broken smile

by ItzZaira



Series: US!Skelebros [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Blueberry is sad bean, Comfort, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, No Incest, Papy will help his bro, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sans is not that depressed yet, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Alternate universe: UnderswapSans has been acting.. strange.. Papyrus noticed.  Different. Still his usual happy self. But different..Meanwhile, Sans is breaking apart. He doesn't know how, but he managed to help Chara get rid of Frisk. Resets are finally over!Yet the overwhelming guilt and fear won't leave.OrResets finally catched up to Sans, but he much rather die then bother anyone with his problems. Thank god he has such an amazing brother to help him.~~~1. This is a different au. An au where Papyrus is kind of aware of resets, but Sans is actually the one remembering them. I really liked this idea and wanted to write something with it!2. Sans and Papyrus are brother and brothers only. No incest or fontcest or whatever. Its just brotherly love.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: US!Skelebros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693390
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I know I have 2 other stories, but I just needed to write down this idea before I forgat it! 
> 
> This story will just be on the side for when I want to write something, but it will be updated!

_"HUMAN! I see you are taking a dangerous path! But.. I can help you.. everyone can be a good person, if they just try!"_

_Honestly, Sans knew he was gonna die. He had known it even before the battle began. 1 HP, 1 ATK, and 1 DEF after all. But he rather die as a hero then live like a coward._

_Though, he still wished he had said goodbye to his brother.. told him he loved him one last time.. Papyrus.. he hadn't even said anything, just left a note telling him where he was.. he missed him already.._

_If Sans died, that proved that he had been correct about being a burden to his dear brother. Papyrus had already enough to worry about!_

_Don't get him wrong, he wasn't depressed or anything. He just had felt guilty about being so weak, but Papyrus had comforted him every time, and every time it had helped. But he wasn't a child anymore. He could clearly see how exhausted the older was. It was why he now worked so hard for everything. To prove he wasn't weak. And to pay back his brother for taking care of him all these years. It was kind of his way of saying "thank you"._

_Still, he held onto that tiny bit of hope. That he could help the human. Monster kind was counting on him!_

_In front of him, a child with brown hair, brown eyes, yellow and green sweater, brown pants and a brown pair of boots was watching him silently, holding the knife tightly in their hands. Sans tried his best to ignore it._

_"I.. I don't want to fight.. I want to help you.."_

_He felt fear once he saw the grin growing on their face. They wanted him dead, no doubt._

~~_Who didn't want him dead?_ ~~

~~~~_He grabbed his scarf. A long, blue scarf that he had for as long as he could remember. He had never taken it of ever since Papyrus had gifted it to him._

_"I believe in you.."_

**_Fight Mercy_ **

_When he saw the human's grin widening, he closed his eyes tightly. Thats it. He was dead. He was so dead. He had 1 freaking HP for Toriel's sake. Yet he stayed exactly where he was. They could change, he.. he believed in them!_

_"Love you Papy.." he softly whisperd under his breath, his grip on his scarf tightening as he could hear the human running towards him._

**_Fight_ **

_..._

**_-9999_ **

_He heard the human stop.. but the hit never landed.. had.. had they changed..? Had he.. he had actually succeeded?!_

_A smile spread on his face as he opened his eyes. But that hope was gone within a second as his eyesockets snapped open in horror, seeing his older brother in front of him._

_On his knees._

_Blood dripping down his neck._

_His eyelights were gone. "P-Papyrus?!"_

_Papyrus looked up at him with teary eyes and a tired smile. "H-hey b-bro.." his body collapsed, and Sans was quick to catch him in his arms. He could see the human looking just as shocked as him, but he didn't care at that moment._

_"Papy- no no no no Papyrus don't you dare!" Sans almost yelled, panicking as tears collected in the corners of his sockets._

_For once, Papyrus didn't try to stop his tears. "Bro.. its okay... i-its.. its o-okay.. you.. y-you're safe.."_

_"Papy please-"_

_"Love you bro.."_

_"PAPYRUS!!!"_

_But there was nothing more then a dusty orange hoodie in his hands._

_"No.. no.. NO!!! PAPYRUS!!!" Sans started to sob, hugging the hoodie close._

* * *

Sans fell from his bed with a gasp, magic already collected in his eye, making it glow blue as he cried. He knew it was a nightmare, but-

...

Who was he kidding. That had been the first ever reset to occur, Sans rememberd.

He rememberd killing the human in the judgement hall.

He hadn't wanted to- but everyone was dead. He.. he needed to do that for them!

Somehow, they came back everytime he killed them.

Then the first ever reset.

He had been shocked and confused, but when he saw his brother he had broke down, and not let him go. At all.

But the human came back.

And Sans just knew that hadn't been a nightmare.

Seeking through his brother's journals, he understood that the human was some kind of "anomaly" who had a strange power. A power to turn back time, called a reset.

And he realized- he seemed to be the only one who rememberd.

Then, they had killed everyone again.

Sans had tried so hard to keep his brother alive, but failed every single time. Tried so hard to change the human, but failed every time. He never changed script, always pretended to not remember. But his attacks in the judgement hall were different every single time. After 80 resets (80? 90? He had lost track of time) he had finally snapped, asking them why they kept repeating this genocide over and over, taking them off guard and killing them again.

He had started thinking very badly of himself, he was so tired all the time, what was the point of anything if it could be reset any time?

A couple 100 resets later, ~~Frisk~~ Chara had finally succeeded in killing him.

At this point, he was glad. Sans had been so _tired._ The thought of finally being out of that loop, finally being able to see Papyrus again, it made him so.. happy..

He couldn't help hate himself for not being able to stop the human.

But then, it had been reset anyway.

And when he met Chara again, Chara said that _he_ (yes, Sans) had absorbed their soul before dying, and helped Chara erase Frisk out of existance.

Resets.. those cursed loops of pain and death.. they were _finally_ over. Chara had promised to never, ever reset again. Sans made them promise that they didn't tell anyone about the resets, and now here they were. That had been 2 weeks ago. Chara was still traveling through Snowdin. Everything was how it should be.

...

Yet Sans was still breaking apart.

With a soft grunt, Sans summoned his damaged soul. A single crack ran over the surface of the upside down heart, big and deep. Resets.. they had effected him. 

While he put up a smile in front of everyone, pretending to be his energetic self, he was so _tired._ And so scared. And so paranoid. Chara could break their promise at any moment. It could be reset any moment. He could lose his brother any moment.

Sans sobbed silently as he curled up. Everything hurt. His mind, his bones, his soul, _everything._ He just wanted to be himself again. The happy, energetic Sans who was always happy! Not the depressed Sans he was now!

**Weak.**

**You always bother Papyrus. Why hasn't he gotten rid of you yet?**

**You failed them al!**

He pulled the blankets on top of himself, the tears coming faster. He hugged his pillow close. He couldn't bother Papyrus. He already botherd him enough. Sans didn't deserve such an amazing brother. He didn't..

* * *

Papyrus was aware of his brother's change in behavior. Sure, Sans was good at hiding it. But he could never hide anything from the tall skeleton.

Sans now always had dark bags under his eyes, his bones seemed less white, he always seemed tired or on edge. Papyrus also noticed his sudden fear of knives, as he dumbed all the knives into the trash after a _panic attack._ Sans. His sweet, innocent brother. A _panic. Attack._

Then he noticed how Sans was more clingy then usual, even if he tried to hide it. Checking on him a lott more, trying to stay as close as he could. Even though Papyrus could see Sans was desperate for touch or a hug, he never asked. Papyrus tried to help him, to get him to open up to him about whats wrong, but Sans always shrugged it off.

Papyrus also noticed his nightmares. Almost every night he would wake up to Sans crying in the room besides him, and even if he wanted to do something, he stopped himself. Sans needed space. Sans always came to him if he needed it, so maybe he just needed some space.

He couldn't help be worried.

There were other small things he started noticing.

Sometimes he would press his hand against his chest in pain.

He ate less.

...

Papyrus sighed. Before he got up. He needed to make sure Sans was okay. Sans was his little brother after all. His everything.

He walked out of his room, before knocking on Sans'es door. "Sans? Bro?"

...

"Sans?"

...

Hesitantly, Papyrus opened the door, peeking inside. The room was tidy and cleaned, like always. Nothing like his own, messy room. His eyes went over to his brother's bed, finding Sans curled up under the covers, asleep. Papyrus smiled softly, walking over, pulling the covers a bit down so that he could breathe easier, carefully tucking the blanket around the small skeleton. Sans was hugging his pillow and that was just adorable.

His eyesockets softend once he noticed the tear stains on his cheekbones, gently resting his hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears with his tumb. Sans looked relaxed. Calm. Peaceful. And Papyrus would do anything to keep it that way.

Gently, he pried the pillow away from his arms, and lifted his head as he placed the pillow underneat his skull. The moment he took away the pillow out of his arms, Sans was trying to grab something else, whimpering softly. Papyrus looked down, gently stroking his skull. 

"Shh.. bro.. you're okay.."

In his sleep, Sans grabbed the hand petting him, and relaxed again. Papyrus chuckled, trying to pull away his arm, but failing to do so. Instead, he found himself looking at the relaxed expresion that was back on his face after finding something to hold.

"You want me to stay bro?"

He didn't get a response, except his brother hugging his arm. A soft smile spread on his face. If he could keep away the nightmares this way, he would stay aslong as he needed to.

Being as silent as he could, Papyrus pulled away the blankets for a second, to lay down in the car-shaped bed. The moment he did, Sans attached himself to his ribcage, head resting on his chest, where his soul would be. Papyrus smiled softly. Even when a little kid, Sans always seemed to relax once listening to his soulbeat. He never understood why, but he wouldn't complain. Especially once seeing how much more relaxed the skeleton looked the moment he had snuggled against him.

Careful not to stir his little brother, Papyrus tucked the blanket around both of them again, making sure Sans was tucked into the warmth, before hugging him, protectively holding him close to him as his brother unconciously curled up, nuzzling his skull against his chest. As he did so, Papyrus could feel that Sans felt warmer then usual. Worry seeping into his soul, he put his hand on his skull. Not a fever, but definitely warmer then it was supposed to be. He would have to make sure this didn't become a fever.

With only having 1 HP, these little things never escaped Papyrus. He had taken care of Sans after all, and would always continue doing so. And although Sans became sick, _a lot,_ he rather not have him sick again, fear of his HP getting lower then it already was. He gently nuzzled his brothers skull with a sigh. He hadn't wanted to bring up the nightmares, but perhaps it was time for a talk..

Yeah.. a talk.. after his training with Alphys tomorrow. Papyrus knew how much Sans loved going to training, and he didn't want to ruin that.

But didn't the news say there would be a snow storm tomorrow in Snowdin?

Papyrus grabbed his phone, looking at it. Before sighing in relief. That storm was hours after his training was finished, when he safely would be home. A good thing. His brother feared those storms and thunder, having failed to hide that from the tall skeleton. And that gave Papyrus enough time to talk about his nightmares.

With a plan, Papyrus put his phone away, before hugging his brother close to him again, finally falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus knew that he was sleeping.. he remembered falling asleep.. which was strange.. because he could feel for whatever reason, that he was dreaming.

At the same time, the dream felt too real..

The first thing he noticed was that he was transparent. That was.. strange. As if, this wasn't his dream, as if he was watching a show. The second thing he noticed, was that they were in front of his brother's station.

Then the last and most important thing.

He saw the human, Chara, and with shock, he noticed dust on their clothes, blood on their knife.

Immediately, he started coming up with theories. The first was that this was just a dream or nightmare his mind decided to come up with. The second was that this was an alternate timeline, a reset. So his book- his past self, had been true. There had been resets before.

Notes he could never remember writing were always in his book. He had assumed that he had been too tired, but, it had so many notes.. after a talk with Chara, he had come to the conclusion. Resets.

_"No.. no- PAPYRUS!!!"_

Papyrus flinched harsly once hearing Sans calling for him, turning around to ask him whats wrong, only to freeze.

Sans was on the ground, sobbing harsly, kept calling for his brother.

_He was hugging a dusty orange hoodie._

Papyrus looked at the dust that used to be him, then his ~~transperant~~ arm, then at Chara. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Chara killed him in this timeline. Or dream. Or whatever it was.

Papyrus felt rage bubble in his soul. How dare they make Sans suffer like that?!

...he started to wonder how and why he was dreaming this.

But his thoughts were broken at Chara's maniacal laughter, a flash of pink and blue appearing for just a second. He looked over at his little brother, who was staring at them with empty eyesockets, hugging the hoodie as close as he could, an unrecognizable look in his eyes.

Before he teleported.

Next Papyrus knew, was that he suddenly was in Hotland, watching Alphys patrol like usual.

Then he watched Sans teleport behind her.

_Alphys jumped. Before turning around. "Hey! Whats the ide-" she went silent once she saw Sans, not noticing the dust on him._

_"A-Alphys.." Sans whimpered out, shaking with hiccups and chocking back sobs. Alphys froze, before looking at him with concern. She hadn't known Sans could teleport, but that didn't matter right now, seeing the state he was in. "Sans..? Whats-" she gasped once noticing the dusty hoodie that he was hugging close to his chest._

_"T-the.. the h-human.." Sans chocked out. "They.. t-they.." he took in a sharp breath, a sob escaping him. Tears only running faster down his cheekbones._

_Alphys looked horrified, before looking at him with sadness and sympathy. "Oh Sans.. I'm so sorry.." she slowely walked over to where he was. Sans could only stare at her with empty eyesockets, doing his best not to break down._

_..._

_"...do you want a hug..?" The lizard monster asked slowly, which Sans quickly agreed to with a nod. Alphys didn't waste a second as she brought him into her strong embrace. Sans couldn't take it anymore, collapsing against her, his crying becoming worse. Alphys had an angry look in her eye._

_That human would pay for what they did.._

The dream shifted again, and Papyrus watched in shocked silence the human, who had never done anything close to violance, kill the head of the royal guard.

 ** _THIS_** WAS AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE?!

Or reset?!

Or dream?!

Or- ugh. He felt powerless, not knowing what this was.

But just as quick, he watched the dream shift again, ending up in the judgement hall. He looked around, before freezing. His brother was standing at the end of the hallway, no eyelights in his eyesockets, an empty expresion on his face. His blue scarf was gone, replaced with the dusty orange hoodie that used to belong to his brother, now wearing it like a cape, holding it tightly. It hurt Papyrus deeply to see Sans this way.. but what was he waiting for?

He soon got his answer as he heard footsteps in the corridor. Turning around, he looked at Chara, now fully covered in dust, an empty look in her eyes. 

...what was happening.

Then with cold horror, he realized what was happening. 

_"..alright Papyrus, I promise I won't fight the human."_

That was the last thing Sans had said before going to his fight with Chara. Papyrus had been watching them, scared, but had been relieved once the human had spared him. Chara was a good person after all!

But now he realized, Sans was probably going to fight this human. The human who killed so many..

...

How did he know the human killed so many? He just.. knew, the same way he knew that this was a dream.. so why did it feel so real? Why did he know this stuff?

His thoughts were broken once his brother spoke.

"....HUMAN."

Sans didn't sound happy or energetic at all. His voice was dull, lacking life, lacking happiness, lacking everything. Just a dull, empty voice. And it sounded so wrong.. it _was_ so wrong, hearing his brother sound like that.. It was so wrong, seeing the small skeleton hug the hoodie as if he were hugging a person. It was so wrong, seeing his usual, bright, neon eyelights gone, now only two black holes for what they called eyes. It was so wrong.. all of it.. this wasn't Sans..

"...ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS."

Sans sounded so extremely unsure and fragile.. as he took in a deep breath to try and keep focus, Papyrus felt his heart break. Sans.. he didn't deserve.. this. He watched the human, looking confused, but also, annoyed, looking like they just wanted to finish this right here and now. He already did is speech. You can be kind, blah blah, everyone can be a good person, blah blah, random trash, blah blah kay, cool.

"..I BELIEVE THAT EVERYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON, IF THEY JUST TRY.." Sans tried to smile at the human, failing succesfully. "SO.. WHEN I MET YOU.. I GAVE YOU EASY PUZZLES. I DIDN'T TRY TO FIGHT YOU, BUT TO GET YOU COMFORTABLE IN SNOWDIN. I GAVE YOU TACO'S, LET YOU STAY AT OUR HOME, AND I TRIED TO BE AS KIND AS I COULD. THE MONSTERS WERE EXTREMELY KIND ASWEL.. RIGHT?"

**Yes No**

...

Chara silently answered. "..yeah."

Sans blinked. "Huh.." he seemed to be thinking. "WELL.. MY BROTHER ALWAYS SAID, THAT, WITH GREAT POWER, COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY. SO.. ISN'T IT YOUR JOB TO DO THE RIGHT THING..?"

**Yes No**

...

Chara answered again. "Yeah.."

"Hm.. really? If you really think like that.."

...

After a moment of silence, Sans looked up, eyelights gone, any hesitation and fear left behind. His voice sounded pained, broken. **"Then why did you kill my brother?"**

And with that, both of them were pulled into a fight. Chara looked surprised, but certainly did not look as shocked as Papyrus. Killed? He was killed?

...

_oh._

_The human.._

The human came here to kill Sans...

Papyrus looked over at his little brother, who did not look as fragile as his 1HP showed. Without any eyelights he had a both angry and sad expresion on his face, looking more then ready for a fight. The dusty orange hoodie was silently waving behind him, held by the arms of it that were tied as a cape around Sans'es neck. 

"..I don't care what I have to do.. I won't let you pass. I won't let you hurt anyone else.." with a defeated expresion, he looked up. **"Even if it means killing you.."**

Chara was grabbed by their soul with blue magic, before thrown against who knows how many bones, a couple of 20 or 30 gaster blasters fired at them. Not being able to dodge, aswel as combined with karma, their HP hit 0 quickly.

Papyrus watched in horror their soul shatter, and the battle was over.

Papyrus knew his brother was strong.. but he didn't know he had been _holding_ _back._

Realizing what just happened, the tall skeleton looked over at the smaller, who was staring at the body he just killed in shock, before taking in a sharp breath of horror.

"I'm sorry.. I-I'm s-sorry.." Sans collapsed on the ground, curling up as much as he could, tears streaming down his cheekbones. While Papyrus'es heart broke again at the sight, he realized something. Sans'es LV didn't go up..

Before he knew it, the time went back to a couple seconds ago, his brother standing at the exact location he had been before. The body of the human was gone. Sans looked shocked himself, not understanding what had happened, before the human walked inside again. 

_What._

Had he.. had he imagened that? Was he finally losing it? Sans didn't know. But, he decided, that his mind must be playing tricks on him.

And so, he repeated his dialogue again.

Attacked the human again.

But this time...

Both skeletons noticed the human taking a different step, before getting killed anyway.

Sans was about to cry again, when the time went back again. The human was there again.

Talk. Fight. Kill. Repeat. That is what played in front of his eyes many, many times, until the human finally managed to dodge Sans'es first attack.

Papyrus was shocked. His theory- it was _correct._ Resets- the _anomaly._ It was _correct._

"...heh." Sans sighed. "I always wondered why Paps wanted to use his strongest attack first."

And with that, the real battle began.

Sans did not seem to question why this kept repeating, nor did he seem really interested in finding out. But Papyrus knew better. He was curious as what. And Papyrus couldn't blame him.

The human kept dying. Kept coming back. Until, to his surprise, Papyrus noticed a strange shadow behind Chara. It looked just like them- but red eyes were visible, blue and pink for just a second, seemed to be whispering something to Chara.

**_"You can't defeat him."_ **

**_"No matter how much you try, you can't defeat him."_ **

**_"I have a deal for you."_ **

**_"Reset."_ **

**_"Reset, and I can show you how to defeat the comedian."_ **

A big, orange button apeared in front of them. Sans seemed shocked.

**_Reset?_ **

**_Yes._ **

* * *

Papyrus fell out of the bed with a gasp, shock at what he just had dreamed. Shocked at how clear he rememberd it. How-?!

His thoughts were broken as the alarm on his little brother's phone went off. That meant that it was probably 5 a.m. Quickly, Papyrus grabbed the phone, turning it off.

To his surprise, Sans didn't wake. Not even stir. Papyrus got onto his knees, looking over at his smaller sibling, seeing him sleep blissfully ~~for once in a very long time~~ , ribcage moving up and down in a calm rhythm as he was now laying on his back. But even in his sleep, Sans still looked exhausted, proof about the fact that his alarm that didn't do anything this time.

Papyrus found that he didn't want to wake him. Sans needed the rest for once. 

Silently, Papyrus got up, finding his own phone, walking outside to make a call. He totally seemed to forget that he had been distressed before this.

What had he dreamed about again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. But here it is!

Papyrus doubted Alphys would want to be disturbed at 5 in the morning, so, as to not do so, he quickly send her a text instead. While he knew Alphys didn't like changes of plans out of nowhere, he doubted it would be a problem. Alphys did care a lot about Sans, afteral.

_"Heya captain. Sorry to bother ya so early, I just wanted to let ya know, that Sans will be later for training today. Could you make sure to send him home before 6? There will be a snowstorm today. Thanks. -Papyrus."_

Papyrus sighed, closing his phone once again. He attempted to put it in his pocket, when he rememberd that he wasn't wearing his hoodie. Huh. So that was what he felt like he forgat.

Papyrus sighed. He knew he had been distressed before.. probably because of Sans' nightmares. He.. he should check on him...

But Papyrus just left for 2 minutes, nothing serious could have actually happened, right? 

Still.. Sans had felt warm the night before.. he should probably check that..

Having made up his mind, Papyrus walked back to his brother's room, being as silent as possible, cursing the old door for its loud sounds. He should probably get that repaired.

Thank god, it wasn't enough to wake up Sans, who was sleeping with a frown on his face. Had the nightmares returned that quickly?

Concern taking over, Papyrus slowely walked over to where Sans was, kneeling down besides the bed, taking a second to look at his little brother's face. Before gently putting his hand on Sans' skull.

It wasn't that warm.. still warmer then last night..

Papyrus frowned. He didn't like that. Not at all.

He gave a gentle pet on the others skull, before tucking him in, and getting up. He glanced back once, before walking out, leaving the door a bit open. 

* * *

Sans woke up slowely, blinking, his mind fuzzy. What..? Oh...

He turned around, burying his skull into his pillow. Was it reset or no?

Slowely, the skeletoj peeked, looking up at his ceiling. His new lamp still hanged there. Something he did at the beginning of the reset. If it was reset, it would be gone. But it was still there. It was today.

Sans sighed, slowely pushing himself up. A wet towel sliding from his head, onto his blanket. Sans frowned. Huh? Where did that came from? What was the time anyway? 

Yawning slightly, he reached out to his cabinet, grabbing his phone, turning it on.

10 A.M.

...

10 A.M.

...

**_10 A.M.?!!?!??!_ **

Sans yelped, falling of his bed, frantically looking around for his battle body. No no no!!! He was late, so, so late! 

Well.. he didn't have any work yet.... but he had to clean! Make breakfast! Wake up Papyrus, oh god, oh no no no no!

Okay, he had to be fast.

Teleport one. Grabbed his clothes. Teleport again, in the bathroom, shower, brushing his teeth, putting on his clothes- he forgat a towel. Teleport again, grab towel, teleport back, finish shower- aaaaand he had his battle body on which was soaked now, great, teleport to the cabinet, find hairdryer, clothes dry, teleport to Papyrus' room- Papyrus was not there, _where was Papyrus-_ teleport to the kitchen-

-aaaaaand he crashed into the fridge. Great.

"S-Sans!?" Papyrus cried out in shock, not having expected his little brother to appear like that, let alone to _crash._

"H-Hi P-Papy....~" Sans groaned, collapsing onto the ground, which Papyrus managed to catch him with blue magic. "Sans are you alright?!"

"Just teleported too much.." Sans chuckled awkwardly, pushing himself up. Papyrus frowned. "You shouldn't do that.."

Sans smiled, before remembering why he had been in a panic. "I'M SORRY PAPS, BUT I'M LATE!" Aaaaaand he teleported again, to the living room, searching for.. what had he been searching for?

Wait.

He left his phone in his room.

The small skeleton teleported again, teleported back, dropping the phone on the ground as he was hit with a dizzy spell, needing to grab his skull with one hand, and steading himself by leaning on the couch with the other.

Perhaps he shouldn't have skipped dinner last night... or breakfast this morning..

"Sans, hey!" Papyrus quickly walked over, checking on his younger sibling. "Bro, its alright.. your training doesn't start for another 4 hours."

That made Sans look up, confused. "HUH...?"

"You didn't wake up when your alarm ran. So I texted Alphys." Papyrus sighed. "Your training has been moved."

"...OH.." Oh great. Now he had put Alphys through all the trouble of moving her schedule. 

Papyrus frowned. "..how about we make taco's together, huh?"

At that, Sans' face lit up. "REALLY?!"

"Yeah. We have time. We can make breakfast together."

"I WOULD LOVE THAT!" Sans smiled brightly, just stopping himself from hugging Papyrus, grabbing him by his arm as he dragged him into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
